Control design has conventionally been practiced. The control design includes, with a target object of the control design as an object to be measured, changing a setting value of a parameter used to control the object to be measured and measuring a state of the object to be measured after a wait for the state of the object to be measured to reach a stationary state. In the control design, a model of the object to be measured is then generated on the basis of the resulting measurement data.
If measurement is performed with respect to each of measurement conditions with a wait for the state of the object to be measured to reach a stationary state, it takes time to collect measurement data. A technique for performing quasi-stationary measurement has thus been proposed. In quasi-stationary measurement, the setting value of a parameter is changed at speed such that the parameter can be regarded as being stationary, and the obtainable time-series data is used as data in a stationary state.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-077376
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-002519
Non-Patent Literature 1: Shimojo, Kanako, et al., “Soot Modeling Using Quasi-Stationary Measurement for Gasoline Engine,” The 1st Society of Instrument and Control Engineers Multi-Symposium on Control Systems, 2014
Quasi-stationary measurement is used if there is one parameter. However, as devices and the like increase, a plurality of parameters may sometimes be used to control an object to be measured. In the case of using a plurality of parameters, a model of the object to be measured is difficult to generate by quasi-stationary measurement.